educators_of_mini_buildingfandomcom-20200214-history
Lunar Mechanics / Settlement Building / Faction Building
Welcome to Basic! This manual will tell you what you need to survive on the moon, and kill them commie bastards! Volume One Game Play The game play in ToL would be something similar to a colony builder, almost. First, you need to asses your situation. Are you a human colony? Are you a robot colony? Or, are you both? Those questions you need to fill out first to establish your new colony. Second, where will your electrical power come from? Are you a conservative and burn the lunar equivalent of coal? (Nuclear) Or are you Green - Liberal who uses renewable sources? (Solar) Or are you neutral, using both to power your needs. For basic training to be over, you also need to find your affinity. Affinity is like Ideology, although it's more pressed into your societal, and political views. There are three basic affinities for human colonies only, Purity, Augmentation, Adaptation. Volume Two Mechanics: Human Colonies Human colonies are fairly adaptable to situations, not only are they less likely to be permanently damaged by EMP blasts, but able to adapt to certain situations in their environment. Humans are a difficult pest to eradicate, and the moon isn't as nice as earth. So this is to help you establish your new moon colony. Human Colony Pros: -Humans can adapt to their situation. -Immune to EMP based damage. -Resistant to solar wind damage. -Can reproduce biologically, and with less flaws than robots. -Human emotion, empathy, compassion, hate, fear, ect. Human Colony Cons: -Humans need air, water, and food. -Humans need power to sustain life supporting devices, but do not require internal electricity. -Humans are racist. -Humans are more susceptible to disease. -Humans are more susceptible to physical damage. Mechanics: Robotic Colonies Robots were subservient to humans... right? Well, not here, robots are free and open. Robotic Colony Pros: -Does not need food, water, or air inherently. -Robots are tough, and very resistant to physical damage. -Less susceptible to power struggles, Superior Logic! (Civil wars, infighting ect.) -Replicates faster than humans. -Naturally modular. Robotic Colony Cons: -Weak to solar wind damage. -They require about 4-5x electrical energy to maintain than humans. -Directly requires materials to expand, replicate, and multiply. -Lack of human emotion. -Weak to internal logical flaws, and viruses. Mechanics: Robotic Colonies Wait, what? THEY BOTH CAN CO-EXIST? I NEVER THUNK IT! Human & Robot Colony Pros: -They do not require as much Air, Water, or Food. -Resistance to physical Damage. -Human emotion, empathy, compassion, hate, fear, ect. -They can replicate faster than humans, slower than robots, and with less flaws that both. -Somewhat resistant to EMP, Solar Wind, and Virus Damage. Human & Robot Colony Cons: -It costs more to support both, food, water, materials, & energy. -They still require food, water, and air. -Slightly susceptible to radiation, solar wind, and virus damage. -Not resistant to infighting and civil wars. -Not as resistant to replication flaws. Volume Three Resources Lunar resources range and vary all across the moon. Although, the moon is only limited to basic, non-renewable / non-organic resources. Wood is highly prized here. The moon is saturated in Helium 3, otherwise a powerful nuclear fuel. The southern pole of Luna has a abundance of 'Volatile' chemicals, such as nitrogen, carbon, and oxygen. Not only those, there is a reserve of water on the poles of the moon too, allowing for the generation of oxygen and hydrogen. (Contact admins, or the owner for more help on resource location.) Volume Four Settlement Building In ToL, you need to build a roblox equivalent of your capitol. This is the only requirement from you to join and stay in ToL. This is to better fill out spore's Google Earth faction map. It makes everything more in-depth and cool. In your capitol, you need to display all the buildings and technology you showed in your Wall RP. Like, if you rp building a thorium reactor, your online build of your capitol needs to have a reactor. If you have troops stationed in your capitol you need to show them. Your capitol needs to have obvious sources of infrastructure, food, water, power, air, production, transportation. All of it needs to be visible and pointed out. We expect to see your capitol building to be visible and (generally) the center of your capitol city. But if you needed to spread your capitol city out throughout the crater, or land, you settled, please make sure to dignify your capitol with a star above it. Volume Five Faction Building In ToL, and LoA, you build a faction that takes control of it's own land. In ToL there are a few unique things that are to happen on the Lunar surface. First, factions can ally, war other factions, and trade. In the LoA universe you were allowed, as a faction, to have a special faction ability that's unique to your faction. This trend will continue into ToL, as well with a unque technology that your faction possesses. In your faction's Wiki page you need to have a unique technology that no one else can have, (needs to be admin approved), and a special faction trait unique to your faction. On top of that, you need to have your faction's affinity, or higher political / social belief and goal. There are three affinities, Purity, Augmentation, Adaptation. These affinities are only human in invention and usage, to be spread only from humans to humans. This system cant be spread like a religion, but understood through political science, and can only be advanced through special technological advancements that advance your faction's affinity level. Affinities can be mish mashed, and combined into complex and complicated ideologies. Although, not robotic affinities. There are three robotic affinities, Corruption, Coded, Cooperative. These are coded systems in a robotic AI system, and determine the function and Affinities (Human) The Purity affinity is devoted to keeping humanity pure of those who wish to change it. Puritans want only to preserve human though, culture, and history. They will guard this to the very extent of their lives at late game affinity levels. The factions that side with Purity usually dwell in human Ingenuity, Strength, and Dexterity. If Augmentation, and Adaptation, are adaptations of biological, technological, and psychological advancement to the new lunar circumstances, then this is a total rejection of the other two affinities. This affinity will hold on, preserve, and glorify human history, culture, and ethics. They will stop at nothing to regain contact with earth, and build a bridge back home. They will stop at nothing to take control of Earth, and harness its ancient and underlying power. The Augmentation affinity is the bold exploration of human augmentation and experimentation. In this affinity, it's normal for people to brows the selection for replacing their body parts, tinkering with their newly augmented limb, and making it function better than before. They also heavily tinker in robotic sciences, prising highly on the abilities of augmented robotic laborers, war fighters, and ass wipers. The Augmentation affinity pushes it's people to breech the barrier between human cognition and robotic function. Greatly wanting to be able to transfer mortal great human thought into robotic immortals. Usually, they tinker in Advanced Robotics, Augmentation Technology, and Robotic aided Immortality. The Adaptation affinity is the strongly rooted in exploring the human Genome, and it's strengths. From lolling around in gene avenue, they like to augment genetic abilities like radiation immunity, temperature resistance, and even suit-less EVA walks in a near perfect vacuum. This civilization wishes to strive for perfect human genetic adaptability. These factions like to dwell in Genetic Perfection, Adaptability to the Environment, and Genetic Diversification. Robotic Affinity The Cooperation robotic affinity is the best kind of robot colony to stumble upon. Taking a very friendly approach to human, and their existence. These robots with this programming are very open to trade, communication, and diplomacy. These kind of factions do not shy away from the military, but are very unlikely to use arms and fight anyone. But they will defend what's theirs. The Coded robotic affinity is the second affinity a robotic faction can have. Mostly, these factions with this coding are very reactionary to the situation around them. They easily are able to take up diplomacy, and war, favoring neither in their existence. Sharing ideals of military, diplomacy, and armed trade, they are not one to mess around with.